Usuario discusión:Marina101
♥Hi, Mari♥ Hola, cómo estás? Ya te conocía de wikidex y después te vi acá. Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda y ya voy a ver los artículos que me dijiste y también tus fanfics xq tengo ganas de leer y entretenerme un rato. Que bueno que te guste dibujar, yo una vez pinte un dibujo de Dawn y cree otro personaje pero dibujar dibujar no me sale. Bueno, chau chau. HarukiAngi. HarukaAngel 13:08 10 ago 2009 (UTC) me encantaria tu fanfic legendarios de leyenda me gustaria participar(si puedo) y que salgua mu nuevo legendario biúfar Chávez está mál de la cabeza... ...Me he enterado, en esta web, que, Ahora este presidente, de mi país, Hugo Chávez, es *******, ¡porque, quiere eliminar Nintendo DS! ¡Ahora! ¡Que venga el rey de españa a decirle ¡¿Porqué no te callas?!, porque él de seguro está de acuerdo con la época moderna, y el DS, porque ya no lo soporto más! ¡Vota en Project:Encuestas, para ver quién Vota que Sí o No! --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 20:47 12 ago 2009 (UTC) oye en tu fanfic quisiera que enves de rioku aparesca browny que es su contraparte para el manga y sus pokemon son trex-boy(trexi)macho biúfar(neúfrar) juby(rubi)hembra trolion(tropi) repavo rubi(rojo) hembra repavo verde(selva) macho Hola Que suerte tienes, ahorita llevo puesto 2 polos con manga larga, una casaca de polar y ua chompa que me hace sudar, pues estamos en invierno. Por cierto no me conectaré hasta el martes porque el cable de internet mio se rompió y comprarán uno nuevo, pero utilizo la computadora de mi tio. -De Valentin434 ♥♥Hola, Mari♥♥ Hi, how are you?? Quería pedirte un favorcito, voy a hacer un fic y necesito tu ayuda. No es nada del fic, sino de los pokemon porque no los conozco bien y me gustaría que me dejaras el enlace en mi página de discusión, de pokemons que pudieran acompañarme en mi viaje. En wikidex tengo pokemon tiernos como Pichu, Eevee-Glaceon, Pachirisu and more, y me gustaría ver alguno parecido de acá. Ok, this is all, cuidate nos vemos. ♥ Sweet angel ♥ Ey... ¿Porqué no creo un Shipping que los miembros sean Ash y Friday (Día). Sería este: HotdayShipping. Como Friday (Día) lo considera como un hermano, podríamos hacer un Shipping acerca de esto. ¿Vale? --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 23:18 21 ago 2009 (UTC) ♥Thanks♥ Gracias, Mari (te puedo decir así, ¿verdad?) Ahora voy a buscar algunos y tal vez comienzo la historia ahora. Cuidate. ♥ Sweet angel ♥ ¿Puedes animar estas imágenes? Archivo:¿¿Quién/Cuál_es_ese_Pokémon??_¡¡Es_Brutella!!_(Para_animar).gif Y, copia el fondo negro de la última y ponlo también al principio. Súbelo y yo lo subiré a la wikidex. --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 03:37 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Buenísimo Gracias, ahora voy a verlos y desués comienzo con my history. Thanks. ♥ Sweet angel ♥ ♥♥Hi♥♥ Y no pusiste la historia acá?? En cemzoo también había una historia sobre eso pero no la terminaron, desgraciadamente. Me gustaría leerla y gracias por dejar comentarios en mi blog, voy a devolverte el favor♥♥ --HarukaAngel 13:08 24 ago 2009 (UTC) *-* Me encantan las cositas que tienes en tu perfil. Estilista Iris 16:03 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Artwork Sí, lo he hecho yo :) Gracias, me costó tres días hacerlo. Usé uno que ya había como plantilla, pero me costó bastante: tengo que usar el panel que trae mi pc y aún no lo manejaba bien entonces... Estilista Iris 16:11 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Fichas ¿Qué tengo que hacer además de crear y rellenar para poder incluir a Iris en el apartado "Personajes de series Pokémon Diamond Wintex"? Quiero incluir mi personaje como tú, pero no sé si hay que dar una serie de datos antes de empezar a hacer la ficha. Estilista Iris 16:52 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Puedes... Hacer una nueva saga de Pokémon o añadirte en Pokémon Diamond Wintex u otras sagas si sus dueños te dejan. En la mía, si te dejo. Para añadirla, haz esto, crea este artículo: Iris como yo hice con Día. O como Hoo o como Bridgette o como Andrés o como Marinao como quieras. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:07 25 ago 2009 (UTC)) Puedes... Hacer una nueva saga de Pokémon o añadirte en Pokémon Diamond Wintex u otras sagas si sus dueños te dejan. En la mía, si te dejo. Para añadirla, haz esto, crea este artículo: Iris como yo hice con Día. O como Hoo o como Bridgette o como Andrés o como Marina o como quieras. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:08 25 ago 2009 (UTC)) Artículo Ya está. ¿Me lo pondrías en el apartado de los personajes de la serie? *-* Por cierto, me gustaría que me respondieses en mi discusión, como las veces anteriores, porque si no, no me entero de que me contestas. Estilista Iris 20:15 25 ago 2009 (UTC) wiiiii tu capitulo de miedo en el prado floaroma se estreno en mi cumple GRACIAS es el mejor regalo que puedo tener "aunque se que lo hisiste inventando fechas" fue genial. oye tu hermano se llama ricky???--clika en mi pachis [[Archivo:Pichu_parpadeante.gif|]] 00:46 1 sep 2009 (UTC) a otra cosa... como pongo imagenes en mis firmas??? --clika en mi pachis [[Archivo:Pichu_parpadeante.gif|]] 00:49 1 sep 2009 (UTC) Lallione Hola,es que voy a crear una hermena de llalion...¿puedo?¿me das permiso...?responde rapido Please holña no entiendo nada (Faso 19:30 4 sep 2009 (UTC)) hola puedo ser parte de este wiki?--AaMmBbIiPpOoMm!!! 23:26 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Marinita (8) ¿Leíste los episodios especiales editados de Iris? *-* El de Giratina lo estoy actualizando aún. Estilista Iris 17:50 11 sep 2009 (UTC) D: Lo que puedo hacer es ir poniéndolo en mi blog de WikiDex poco a poco. Estilista Iris 19:09 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Historia Genial, porque es algo largo. Todo junto da ganas de no leerlo. Iré poniendo un episodio cada día. Eso digo yo. Yo soy de España, ¿tú? Estilista Iris 19:17 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Leer Genial, ¿de qué parte? :3 Yo, de Andalucía. Bueno, yo no leo mucho, pero me encanta escribir. Empiezo poniendo en el blog el comienzo y los dos primeros episodios. Tardo demasiado si pongo uno cada día. Estilista Iris 19:26 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Mola Pero imagino que hace calor aún por allí... Aquí también hace, pero como tengo playa: estoy en Cádiz. Estilista Iris 19:34 11 sep 2009 (UTC) o: Aquí también hay piscinas, pero supongo que no tantas... En la capital hay unas 4 playas, más las que hay en las demás ciudades de la comarca. Estilista Iris 19:40 11 sep 2009 (UTC) o-o ¿En serio nunca has estado en una? Estilista Iris 19:53 11 sep 2009 (UTC) D: Qué mal... Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo :) Me voy ya Estilista Iris 20:19 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Ola!!! denuevo Bueno, primero que nada estoi mui feliz de volver a conectarme(ace mucho qe no lo acia =/). Bueno ahora qiero preguntarte si tienes una idea de algun fakemon destacado? bueno solo eso y gracias por la re bienvenida...--Drupixp 00:15 14 sep 2009 (UTC) ¡Hey! ¡Qué mala suerte...! Pero te digo, estar en una piscina es súper bueno. Si vienes a Venezuela (probabilidades: 1% :( XD) te recomiendo uno cerca de Caracas, se llama Club los anaucos pero tienes que tomar una autopista blablabla... XD una cosa muy complicada pero tienes que tener un carné para entrar... ¡Y también uno que se llama Puerto Azul! Tiene una playa con el mar Caribe. Y también una Súper-piscina. Ah...solo si fueras ¡nunca te gustaría salir! hace frí''iiii''o cuando te sales, prueba y verás. --No fumes lo recomiendo podrías morir... ñ.ñ (De The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 12:47 14 sep 2009 (UTC)) hola como puedo solicitar mi dex?--AaMmBbIiPpOoMm!!! 19:30 14 sep 2009 (UTC) ♥♥Hola!!!♥♥ Está quedando divina, gracias. Y ya que estoy acá te quería decir algo. Coonocés las XO? Las "laptops" que el presidente de acá (Uruguay) dio a todos los niños de la escuela el año pasado? Yo estaba en 6º de escuela (ahora estoy en el liceo) y me la dieron y ahí estoy haciendo un personaje nuevo de pokémon (con tu dibujo de Friday) llamada Carolyn. El sábado (xq la cosa funciona a señal en internet) tal vez la suba. ♥♥Carol♥♥ Son... ...tipo laptops, mejor dicho son, pero más chiquitas. Parecen de juguete, no sirven pa nada si no estás al lado de una escuela xq como ya te dije funcionan por señal. Y la historia ya la voy a pasar a su propia página, es que de apurada para que no me la borraran y no viniera mi hermano a sacarme... Jaja, bueno besos. ♥♥Carol♥♥ Gracias... ...y esa imagen esta muy buena. Tenés mucha imaginación. --HarukaAngel 20:16 14 sep 2009 (UTC) Amigaaaaaa!!!! Si puedo con la XO (xq ya sabés que en esta computadora no se puede xq es de mi hermano) voy a subir las caras de algunos personajes de tu historia Flora y compañía. Espero que si, besos!!! [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|''Your friend: ♥♥Carol♥♥'']] Artículo Eliminado. Oye, sabes quién eliminó el fanfic de todos los usuarios, es que ya hace bastante que no entraba a la wiki.--JuanGP 00:46 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Episodios editados de Iris Te comenté que los iba a poner en mi blog, pero he creado mejor un artículo. Cada vez que cuelgue uno nuevo, lo pongo ahí y te aviso. Iris y el Secreto de Cresselia ¡Defiéndete, Giratina! Estilista Iris 17:24 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Genial Espero que te gusten. Ya me contarás cuando termines. El de Giratina no está terminado, ya sabes... Estilista Iris 17:39 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Ortografía No me gusta cometer faltas: considero que, en ciertas palabras, puede perder su sentido. Además, es una forma de demostrar que se tiene una cultura mínima, ¿no crees? :) Estilista Iris 18:01 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Escritura Yo me he acostumbrado a escribir bien para todo y ni siquiera cuando me falta tiempo escribo mal... Costumbres, ya sabes. Bueno, ya he terminado la portada de Iris y el Secreto de Cresselia :) Estilista Iris 20:17 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Si! Muy bien, me avisas OK? yo ya estoy en eso. Cualquiera que necesite mi ayuda lo ayudare. Bueno nos seguimos hablando me avisas OK? bye! --Andrea444 21:38 16 sep 2009 (UTC) Subir imagen Hola Mari te quería preguntar como subo las imagenes porque ya hice una imagen de Mew doctor no yo sino de un mew con bata de doctor,ya la guardé pero ahora no se como subirla--Mew doctor 18:44 18 sep 2009 (UTC) A mi Ya sabés cuales me gustan, May, Alma y Dawn no. Por cierto, ya hice el artículo Carolyn. Hoy subo la imagen, por suerte no llueve. --HarukaAngel 13:50 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Marina ~ Dos cosas: 1) ¿Puedo poner tres Pokémon nuevos en la Dex de Wintex o tengo que crear una? 2) En la ficha de Aura viene un grupo, ¿me puedo meter yo por mi cuenta o tengo que hablarlo con el que se lo ha inventado? Estilista Iris 16:31 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Perfecto Es que tengo tres Pokémon que he hecho y me gustaría ponerlos en la Dex de Wintex: es la que más me ha gustado. Uno entonces a Iris al grupo *w* Estilista Iris 16:59 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Mi primer Fakémon Mi primera creación: Leafquil. Espero que guste :) Me ha llevado casi toda la tarde. Lo he puesto en la segunda parte porque ahí vi menos Pokémon y ningún legendario. Espero que no importe: si cambiaba la primera parte tenía que cambiarle el número a un montón de Pokémon y un lío muy grande. Me quedan dos más. Estilista Iris 19:30 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya la subí No me quedó con el nobre Carolyn xq no lo puse donde iba pero por lo menos ya está, no recuerdo el nombre con el que quedó pero estará en: Carolyn. Saludos. --HarukaAngel 21:04 19 sep 2009 (UTC) ~~ Bueno, decirte que he incluído a mis tres Pokémon nuevos en la Wintex Dex, en el apartado de Sparky Dex. Sus nombres son Leafquil, Hipkid y Lynzant. ~ Iris 16:34 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Fakémon destacado Quiero proponer uno de los míos como destacado. ¿Lo pongo directamente en su artículo o primero lo tengo que enviar a otro sitio/persona para que lo vea? » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 17:59 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Y otra cosa ¿Qué requisitos necesito para registrar un shipping y cómo y dónde lo registro? » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 18:20 21 sep 2009 (UTC)